


Hotel Corruption

by itzpuff



Category: Inanimate Insanity (Web Series)
Genre: (fan is the investigator??), Canon-Typical Violence, Hotel OJ, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Other, Paranormal Investigators, gay peopel????, theres zombies but its not really infection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itzpuff/pseuds/itzpuff
Summary: Hotel Corruption is an Inanimate Insanity AU. OJ is corrupted in this AU, trapping others inside his hotel until they eventually become zombies or spirits, completely losing themselves trapped inside the walls of Hotel OJ. Fan, a paranormal investigator, is trapped in the hotel with multiple survivors, and are trying to escape, their efforts proving useful to identify threats inside the Hotel.
Relationships: Fan/Knife (Inanimate Insanity), Lightbulb/Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Off To An Awful Start

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short i just want to doo 200 word chapters if thats ok, im not very good at writing

I stood outside the hotel, my body almost trembling with excitement.  
  
This could be my breakthrough as a paranormal investigator. I've heard stories of this place, object entering and never returning. Most were eventually forgotten by all of the city, with the exception of me, Fan, one of the greatest paranormal investigators of his time (mostly because I'm the only one).  
  
I've been keeping records of this hotel for years, recording every single missing person.  
  
Now, I'm probably gonna become one of them. Standing right outside the doors of Hotel OJ, knowing I may as well be serving the death sentence by even entering this place, I open the door.   
  
The room inside is dark and barely visible, and I hear no sound coming from inside, so I foolishly step inside.  
  
Being pushed by some unknown force, the door slams shut behind me.  
  
I immediately turn around and rattle the doorknob, which is (how cliché) locked. I regret turning around, hearing faint growls approaching me. I turn around and see a slightly molded slice of cheese, its legs bent in an unnatural way, limping towards me.  
  
I freeze up in fear. _Is this it? Is this where my legacy ends as an investigator?_  
  
While my thoughts race inside my head, I am interrupted by a loud _THUD_ as something hits the ground.  
  
And I go unconscious just a moment later with it.  
  
The last thing I remember hearing is being picked up, aggressive knocking, and a voice yelling "We got another one!"


	2. Thoughts of a Kitchen Utensil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife is feeling thoughtful. This chapter will be from Knife's POV, just to change things up a little! also the chapter name is awful i know. i know

I set down the newbie on one of the couches in the old boarded-up lounge our little alliance keeps itself in.  
  
It's not much, we have a couple rooms branching off that we repurposed, but we don't have much room, unfortunately.  
  
I don't care for this place much, that's Test Tube's job, but it's pretty good here either way. It's at least a safe space from those awful zombies.  
  
Surprisingly, the zombies aren't much of a threat with the small amount of weaponry we have. My bat keeps most of them away, at least. _Speaking of which.. _  
  
I make sure to check on the paper fan. Looks like his glasses might have gotten a bit scuffed from the fall, but it doesn't seem like anything got badly hurt. At least I got to him before the zombie did. Cheesy's one of the tougher ones.  
  
At least we have some of the zombies in recovery. It's not an infection type deal, more of a slow transformation. Fastest person so far has been Lightbulb, she's defnitely a trooper. We haven't been able to let her out yet due to "safety concerns" (as TT puts it), but I really don't see the big deal. She's definitely the tamest.  
  
I stop letting myself get sidetracked and sit down beside the unconscious nerd beside me. Seems like he's gonna wake up soon, at least. I feel a bit bad, considering he didn't look like he knew what he was getting himself into by going into this place. Maybe he did, but wasn't expecting it to be this bad, I dunno.  
  
My eyes widen as I notice the phone in his hand. He's got a strong grip on it. _Must be important to him. _None of us have ours, when the Hotel was still in business they were taken away from us. I guess it's gotten a lot more run down since then.  
  
How long has it been? Years? I was pretty young when I got here, but now some weakling around my age shows up, I feel like it's been a long time since I got here..  
  
But that's a story for another day. I hear shuffling from behind me as the fan shifts in his sleep. One of his eyes open and he sees me, both of his eyes opening wide as he almost falls off the couch I put him on.  
  
He lets out a yelp as I grab him by one of his folds, placing him back on the couch before he hurts himself. This is gonna take a while.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing stuff from different points of view is fun :D


End file.
